


Shining Jewel

by flickawhip



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Queen Victoria learns a new weight. That of a Jewel.





	Shining Jewel

She stares at the jewel, mesmerized. She had known when she became Queen she would have a Jewel… several jewels, to her name, but this one… this one is special. It’s the first she has been given that hasn’t been in the family but gifted. 

She stares at herself as she allows her serving girl to attach it around her neck, toying with it slightly. It is heavy, almost too heavy for her slim frame but she will keep it. She will learn to handle the weight, she has already learnt how to keep her head high under the heavy crown, she will learn this weight too, a different, almost thrilling prospect. This is fun. This… alone… with herself and her maid. 

Later she will be forced to shine like the jewel around her neck, prove herself good enough as a Queen. For the first time she isn’t afraid of her destiny, instead she glows, shining to herself as she plays with the jewel.


End file.
